Drive trains which can be adapted to the respective driving conditions present are used in motor vehicles to improve driving dynamics. In this respect, cut-off clutches are frequently used which serve inter alia selectively to couple specific components of the drive train with one another or to cut them off from one another. For example, it can be advantageous in certain driving situations with hybrid vehicles to cut off an electric motor of the hybrid drive from the other components of the drive train, for instance when an internal combustion engine of the hybrid drive delivers the required drive torque and the drive power of the electric motor is not required. A safety shut-down in the event of operating problems can also be ensured by a cut-off clutch. Ultimately, such cut-off clutches thus contribute to the improvement of the total efficiency of the drive train, of the driving dynamics, of the response of the vehicle on an ESP engagement and of the response on an operating problem in the electrical traction components.
The efficient control of the cut-off clutch is of material importance so that its advantages come into effect to the greatest possible extent. An engagement of the clutch should in particular take place as fast and as reliably as possible so that the drive train can be adapted fast to changing driving conditions.